


spring, and breezes

by mocrow



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocrow/pseuds/mocrow
Summary: A Critmas gift, featuring modern AU Beau and Jester!
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2020





	spring, and breezes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tusktooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tusktooth/gifts).



> Happy holidays!! :)
> 
> Title comes from Sappho's "Come to me here from Crete," because I had to

just gals... holding hands... in an idyllic spring landscape...


End file.
